point de vue
by lillysatine
Summary: Les impressions du major Lorne sur les événements de l'épisode CHASSE A L'HOMME. Slash JohnRodney


Auteur : Satine

Série : Stargate Atlantis

Genre : slash (John/ Rodney)

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série et qui est cité dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : Cette fic prend place directement après la fin de l'épisode **chasse à l'homme**. Comme le dit le titre de la fic, il s'agit de ce que ressent le major Lorne face à la journée passée et face à la relation John/Rodney.

_**POINT DE VUE**_

Le major Lorne n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer dans ses quartiers et de se coucher. Aussi, lorsque le docteur Beckett lui annonça qu'il pouvait y aller, il ne se fit pas prier et quitta rapidement l'infirmerie. La journée avait été plus dure. Entre les plaintes incessantes du docteur McKay, la chaleur étouffante sur la planète et la décharge reçue par le lieutenant Ford, il estimait avoir bien donné de sa personne.

Il sortait à peine du transporteur quand il vit le colonel Sheppard arriver à sa rencontre.

Il se mit au garde à vous et salua son supérieur.

-Repos, lui dit alors John.

Le major se relaxa légèrement et se demanda ce que le colonel pouvait lui vouloir à cette heure qui ne pouvait attendre le lendemain.

-Je vais être rapide major, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veux juste vous parler du docteur McKay. Rodney, quand il est sur une planète inconnue, a tendance à beaucoup se plaindre. Mais cela ne doit en aucun cas vous distraire. Vous devez, je dirais même, plus redoubler d'attention que d'habitude car malheureusement, il a tendance à attirer les problèmes. Et quand le problème arrive, vous devez être prêt à risquer votre vie pour le défendre. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Nicholas Lorne déglutit avec difficultés devant le ton menaçant de son supérieur. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas fini.

-Je n'ai pas trop apprécié ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. A cause de votre négligence, il a été enlevé par Ford pour finalement se retrouver pris au piège par Ronon Dex. Heureusement, tout s'est bien terminé. Mais sachez que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à mon scientifique, je ne vous l'aurai jamais pardonné.

-Je…Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

-Je ne sais pas si je vous confierai encore sa sécurité. On verra. En attendant, c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire. Bonne nuit major.

Le major avait à peine répondu au salut de John que ce dernier avait disparu.

Se demandant ce qui avait bien pu pousser le colonel à lui sortir ces mots, surtout vis à vis de McKay qu'il estimait personnellement être une nuisance plus qu'autre chose, il haussa les épaules en se disant que SGA1 devait être une équipe particulièrement soudée et qui veillait particulièrement les uns sur les autres. Le colonel aurait sans doute fait pareil si cela avait été Teyla qui était concernée.

Il arriva devant sa chambre et avait à peine ouvert qu'il poussa un juron. Il avait complètement oublié de prévenir le colonel que le docteur Beckett lui avait demandé de se reposer le lendemain. Il ne pourrait donc pas assurer ses activités. Regardant avec regret son lit, il décida alors de retrouver John qui ne devait pas être loin.

Ce dernier devant être dans ses quartiers, il commença à marcher devant lui et s'il se rappelait bien, il devait tourner à droite à la prochaine intersection. Il y était presque arrivé quand il entendit des voix. Etonné que quelqu'un soit encore debout à cette heure, il ralentit et passa discrètement la tête pour voir qui parlait et retient une exclamation de surprise devant le spectacle qui l'accueillit.

Devant ses yeux, se trouvaient le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay. La situation aurait pu être anodine si ce n'est la position dans laquelle les deux hommes se trouvaient. En effet, Rodney, le dos au mur, tenait dans ses bras John qui posait la tête sur l'épaule carrée du scientifique tandis que ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux tendrement.

Sous le choc, le major retira vivement la tête. Il s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux sous le choc de ce qu'il avait pu voir. Pas étonnant que le colonel lui ait passé un savon tout à l'heure. Il avait été simplement inquiet pour son petit ami. Mais n'était-il pas suicidaire ? Avoir une relation homosexuelle dans l'armée était anéantir sa carrière. Et en plus, avec le docteur McKay, il fallait véritablement être fou.

Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire quand les deux hommes, silencieux jusqu'à présent, commencèrent à parler.

-Rodney, je suis désolée. Désolé de t'avoir laissé aux mains du major Lorne et que tu te sois fait enlever par Ford. Désolé également de t'avoir abandonné aux mains de Ronon Dex.

-Ne t'excuse pas.

Jamais la voix du docteur n'avait été aussi douce et le major se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es parti avec Teyla pour accroître tes chances de retrouver le lieutenant vu qu'il a toujours eu un petit faible pour elle et tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui arriverait. Quant au major, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour me protéger mais il n'a rien pu faire contre le rayon de Ford.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent de surprise et son respect pour le scientifique augmenta.

-Quant à l'histoire avec Dex, tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu devais rattraper Ford avant qu'il ne s'enfuit.

-C'est vrai. Et puis je crois que si je n'ai pas hésité à te laisser entre ses mains, c'est parce qu'au fond de moi, je lui faisais confiance. Il nous avait peut-être enlevé Teyla et moi mais dans ses yeux, j'ai reconnu un homme d'honneur qui ne ferait jamais de mal à une personne désarmée. Sur ce coup, je me suis basé seulement sur mon intuition et j'ai pris le risque. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si je m'étais trompé et qu'il t'avait fait du mal…

La voix se brisa et Rodney essaya de le consoler.

-Calme-toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as fait ce qu'il te semblait être juste pour ramener le lieutenant sur Atlantis, que ce soit pour le soigner ou pour éviter qu'il ne divulgue des informations sur la cité. Et finalement, tout s'est bien terminé, donc ne t'en fais pas. Tu avais tout à fait raison de penser que Dex ne me ferait pas de mal…

John répondit d'une voix amère.

-Oui, tout finit bien sauf que Ford n'est pas sur Atlantis.

-Tu n'es pas coupable John. Il a choisi sciemment de partir et de ne pas vouloir revenir avec nous. Mais ne t'en fais pas, un jour, nous le retrouverons et nous le ramènerons, j'en suis certain.

Le silence se fit et le major, étonné, regarda à nouveau avec précaution. Devant lui, Rodney et John s'embrassaient tendrement.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Après ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre et de voir, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Rien du tout.

Le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay s'aimaient véritablement et il n'avait pas le droit de détruire quelque chose de si pur. Après tout, il n'avait rien demandé et le colonel ne lui avait rien dit. Et puis, après ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de McKay, son respect pour ce dernier avait augmenté. Ce n'était pas qu'une personne arrogante, prétentieuse et qui se plaignait sans cesse. Non, sous ce masque, il y avait un autre homme dont il venait d'avoir un léger aperçu et qu'il avait bien envie d'apprendre à connaître.

Nicholas entendit soudain le bruit d'une porte se fermant et il en conclut que les deux amoureux venaient de quitter le couloir pour rentrer dans leurs quartiers.

Décidant de prévenir le colonel par la voie informatique, ce qu'il aurait dû faire tout de suite s'il avait été intelligent, le major se décida finalement à regagner ses quartiers.

Pour enfin se reposer.

En chemin, il songea qu'il aimerait bien un jour rencontrer un amour aussi puissant. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà trouvé d'ailleurs. Il y avait ce mignon petit botaniste, le docteur Parrish, qu'il trouvait plutôt à son goût mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien tenté, étant trop effrayé des conséquences. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus peur. Le colonel Sheppard était heureux et lui aussi voulait l'être. Il n'avait qu'à être prudent c'est tout devant les autres militaires et surtout devant le colonel Caldwell. Mais il y arriverait. Et puis, rien ne disait que le botaniste accepterait une relation avec lui. De toute façon, il aviserait demain, il était trop fatigué.

Il rentra dans ses quartiers, se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha.

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
